Operation: COMIC
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when the likes of Father targets the Crimson Chin for the antikid agenda for his fellow villains?  Here steps in Timmy Turner to stop Father from his schemes.
1. A Problem With a Comic Book

Operation: C.O.M.I.C.

Chin-based

Out of the Ordinary

Mighty

Incredible super hero

Causes crisis

Chapter 1: A Problem With a Comic Book

It was not your usual meeting with Father, along with Mr. Boss and other members of the villain crowd all gathering at the Delightful Children's mansion to discuss the latest crisis to their pro-adult/anti-kid agenda.

"What seems to be the problem this time?" asked Sticky Beard who was sitting in his seat waiting impatiently for Father and Mr. Boss to arrive on the scene with the other villains already at their seat.

"I hope I finally have the chance to prove myself to Father and Mr. Boss for sure" replied the Toiletnator, "I hope they'll send me to solve this crisis."

"Oh please, forget" said Grandma Stuffins, "you'll fail it your first try."

"No, I will prove myself to Father and Mr. Boss!" protested the Toiletnator as he pounded his fist on the table.

"Please, you're just a worthless excuse for a super villain like this" added Count Spankula as he began to laugh at the Toiletnator's pathetic rantings.

"Silence, Father and Mr. Boss are coming" said Sticky Beard as he began to quiet down the other villains at the table who joined Count Spankula at laughing at the Toiletnator's comments.

"Just what the heck is so funny here?" asked Father as he stepped into the scene with Mr. Boss.

"So what's the big emergency?" asked Sticky Beard as Father and Mr. Boss sat at both ends of the table.

"Here, take a look at this and see for yourself" replied Father as he and Mr. Boss handed out a comic book titled "Crimson Chin Comics" to every villain.

"So, it's just some dumb kids' comic with a Chin-based super hero" said an ice cream man.

"Look at the Crimson Chin's sidekick" added Mr. Boss as they notice that the Crimson Chin had a chin-based sidekick as well.

"So what's the problem with that?" asked Count Spankula.

"We believe from intelligence from our agents that the kid in the comic is really the likes of Timmy Turner, but we do not know how he managed to get himself to be a character in the comic" replied Father, "do you know what this would do if every kid on the planet managed to get a hold of such technology that'll even one of these days transport a super hero such as the Crimson Chin from the comic universe to here?!"

"Would that make a really, really, really cool movie?" asked Sticky Beard.

"I would get his autograph in person?" added another ice cream man.

"No!" shouted Father with such anger, "Those children will seek to use their favorite comic super hero to attack us, and that's a direct threat to our agenda!"

"But who can we trust to be able to help us in our time of need?" asked Nightbrace.

"A very good question" replied Mr. Boss then he signaled the villains to look toward his right, "that's why to my right you'll meet a man who has quite a history with this Timmy Turner along with also dealing with the likes of the Crimson Chin. I would like you to meet Denziel Crocker, he'll be helping us submit a super robot the Delightful Children have been building for these past few weeks into the comic to face the Crimson Chin and his sidekick. If the sidekick tries to get into the real world, the super robot will be poofed out of the comic right into where the Chin's sidekick or should I say, Timmy Turner is."

"And I would like to thank you villains for seeing what a genius my plan is certainly going to become" said Crocker, "the ray gun I'm going to be using is almost finished."

"You're going to use a robot to go after the Crimson Chin and his sidekick?" asked the Toiletnator, "But I want to volunteer myself to go into the comic."

"Oh please not this again" said Mr. Boss, "look, we already have everything planned out. The super robot the Delightful Children are building will do everything."

"But please, I thought you needed one of us villains to do the job?" asked the Toiletnator.

"Wow, he's even a bigger loser than you" whispered Father to Crocker who knew about Crocker living with his mother.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here before the Toiletnator screws something up again" said Nightbrace as all the villains were going to leave the scene leaving the Toiletnator alone.

"I will get into that comic and defeat the likes of the Crimson Chin and expose his sidekick before those Delightful Children's robot does" said the Toiletnator as he stopped crying in a pathetic baby manner.

Meanwhile back at a certain house in Dimmsdale, Wanda was shivering like crazy in the fish bowl.

"Say Wanda, is the water getting too cold?" asked Cosmo as he turned to her.

"No you dolt" replied Wanda, "my Crocker-is-going-to-expose Timmy sense is tingling."

"Wow, another day with Mr. Crazy, let's wake Timmy up" said Cosmo as he and Wanda poofed into their normal fairy forms and made a very loud sound which woke Timmy up, where he responded with a scream.

"What the heck was that?" asked Timmy as he fell out of his bed and got up.

"Mr. Crazy has a plan to expose you that you have fairy godparents again" replied Cosmo.

"Yea, but I got the sudden sense that we have been watched for quite some time" added Wanda, "by some small circle of elite adults who have been pushing an anti-kid agenda."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Timmy.

"Look at that ice cream truck out in front, it has been there for at least a week or so and what's more this isn't the season to have ice cream out doors" replied Wanda.

"Well, it is kind of odd, but I have no major concern over this" said Timmy then suddenly Timmy had the same shivers just as Wanda had.

"Say, now Timmy's freezing, is this room on room temperature?" asked Cosmo who was quite clueless.

"No" replied Timmy as he continued to shiver, "something is going to happen in the Crimson Chin's universe. Something really, really bad, something that has to deal with Crocker."

"See, I told you so there was something fishy going on" said Wanda.

"But what who can help us with this problem?" asked Timmy.

"Well, I know the right organization for Timmy to join that'll help him with his problem with Mr. Crazy's plans" replied Cosmo as he poofed Wanda and Timmy to what looked like a moon base, where Cosmo and Wanda were turned into hamsters for some reason.

"You poofed me to a secret military base?" asked Timmy.

"Not quite, it's the moon base of the Kids Next Door" replied Cosmo, "for some reason I kind of know this secretive organization of kids will manage to get Mr. Crazy off your case."

"Well Timmy" said Wanda, "I may not like where this is going, but I think it'll be in your best interest to join this organization."

"But where do I join it?" asked Timmy.

"How about there in their main computer, all you need to do is dig deep into that nose and put it in" replied Cosmo.

"Well, here goes nothing" said Timmy as he dug deep into his nose and placed a booger into the computer.

"Please state the number you wish to be to be a member of the Kids Next Door" said the computer's voice.

"Uh, T-B 2?" replied Timmy.

"Congratulations, Number T-B 2 you have been assigned to Sector V" replied the computer voice.

"Alright, let's head to wherever this Sector V is" said Timmy as he turned to Cosmo and Wanda.

But before he could do that, he could hear footsteps coming toward his direction, as if somebody had heard his presence.


	2. Arriving at Sector V

Chapter 2: Arriving at Sector V

As Timmy along with Wanda and Cosmo could here the footsteps coming closer, and closer to where they were, Timmy was quite nervous of who could it be.

"Quick, I wish I was at wherever this Sector V was located!" cried Timmy as he turned to Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as hamsters.

As Timmy and his fairy godparents poofed out of the scene in quite a hurry, Number 362, 86 and the Decommission Squad came right into the scene.

"I thought I could have sworn I heard an intruder of some sort" said Number 86 as she ordered her Decommission Squad to search the area.

"It just boggles my mind of how can anyone get pass our security" added Number 362, then she notices a new number on the main computer, "just who the heck would choose the number, Number T-B 2?"

"Well, looks like Sector V's getting another victim" added Number 86.

Meanwhile, the scene switches to Sector V's tree house where Timmy Turner was poofed right in the main room. Timmy was quite amazed of the main room and the tree house itself.

"Wow, this is quite amazing!" exclaimed Timmy who was looking around the place, "And I bet none of this stuff were wished."

"I somehow got a bad feeling if we keep on being disguised as hamsters" said Wanda.

"Oh, what could possibly happen?" asked Cosmo.

Suddenly the likes of Number 1 and the rest of Sector V entered the scene.

"Well, you must be one of the new recruits that the moon base had sent down" said Number 1, "what's your number?"

"I am Timmy Turner, Number T-B 2" replied Timmy.

"I bet T-B 2 stands for those two bucked beaver teeth" laughed Number 2 as he began to laugh with Number 4.

"Yea, what did you have for breakfast, wood?" laughed Number 4 along with Number 2.

"Alright, knock it off" replied Number 1, "we're going to give Number T-B 2 the basic training to be a Kids Next Door operative so that we'll take him on his first mission against Father."

"Just what the heck has Father planned?" asked Number 5.

"I'm not sure" replied Number 1 then he took out a Crimson Chin comic book, "but I am pretty sure it has to do something with this."

"So it's a sticking comic book with some sort of a bucked-tooth sidekick on it" said Number 4 who was quite clueless of how similar Cleft looked exactly like Timmy.

"Say, doesn't that bucked-tooth sidekick of the Crimson Chin look like Number T-B 2?" asked Number 3.

"Please, no one has the sort of technology to plant themselves in a comic book, you'll have to use some magic of some sort to do that and we know that Number T-B 2 doesn't have that capability" replied Number 1.

"Uh, yea good show boss" said Timmy as sweat began to roll down his forehead.

"Say, I never saw those colors on hamsters before" said Number 3 as she noticed Cosmo and Wanda.

"Oh no, I was afraid this would happen" whispered Wanda to Cosmo.

"I hope we get to play with her" replied Cosmo in his usual clueless tone of voice.

"Focus Number 3" said Number 1 then he placed the comic book down and began to pace around the room, "now, how on Earth could the likes of Father have a plan to target the likes of a popular kids comic book known as the Crimson Chin?"

The scene then switches to the Delightful Children's mansion, where the Delightful Children were finished building their super robot that was program to face the Crimson Chin in the comic universe.

"Everything is prepared Father" said the Delightful Children as they approached him to which Father had turned toward the window looking out.

"Excellent my Delightful Children" said Father, "you can signal Mr. Crocker to bring in the Universe Warp Gun he has personally built for this occasion."

"We'll signal him right away" said the Delightful Children as they left the scene.

Meanwhile, back at Crocker's workstation Father had provided him in the mansion's basement, Crocker was finished with his Universe Warp Gun to which he tested it by sending a piece of pie into the Crimson Chin comic book with quite ease.

"Excellent, my invention works!" shouted Crocker with such joy, "All I need now is to get those weird Delightful Children's super robot into the Crimson Chin comic and then expose Timmy Turner and his fairy godparents when Timmy comes to the Chin's aid!"

As Crocker left his post, Crocker didn't count on that the Toiletnator was secretly watching him build his Universe Warp Gun and was quite jealous that he wasn't going to be the one to face the Crimson Chin.

"It's not fair, I'm just as good as that stupid super robot those Delightful Children are going to build to destroy the reputation of the Crimson Chin and even expose this what's his face" said the Toiletnator then he began to approach the Universe Warp Gun and began to place the settings just as Crocker had, "you know what, I should be the one to go into the comic book and not that stupid super robot that those spoiled Delightful Children built!"

When the Toiletnator began placing the settings of the Universe Warp Gun, he was unknowingly setting the frequency too high as he stepped in the place of where the piece of pie had been. He then could see a light coming from the Universe Warp Gun and was zapped right into the Crimson Chin comic as there was a bright flash of light which also knocked the Toiletnator unconscious. As the Universe Warp Gun was breaking apart, Crocker, along with the Delightful Children and Father bust into the scene.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" asked Father as he notice the place was quite a mess, then he turns to Crocker and points his finger at him, "I thought you were suppose to create a ray gun that'll warp the Delightful Children's super robot to face the Crimson Chin."

"I did" replied Crocker, "but I swear I didn't touch it. Somebody else must have spied on me."

"But who on Earth could be responsible for tampering with our plans besides those Kids Next Door?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Oh no!" cried Father as he noticed that the Toiletnator was right in the Crimson Chin comic book itself, "He couldn't be that arrogant!"

"You mean he's responsible for sabotaging my invention?" asked Crocker.

"I'm afraid so" replied Father as he began to leave the scene.

"Father, whatever are we going to do?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Assemble the rest of the villains and I'll handle the matter myself on this" replied Father.


	3. Inside the Comic Universe

Chapter 3: Inside the Comic Universe

As the likes of the Toiletnator had managed to awake from his ordeal, he notice that it seemed like the invention that Crocker built, it seemed like it was any ordinary universe.

"W-w-where the heck am I?" asked the Toiletnator to himself as he awoke from his ordeal.

Suddenly his communicator rang and he picked it up from his pocket.

"Toiletnator!" screamed Father on the other end to which the comic book the Toiletnator had teleported himself into the comic book was in the center of the meeting table of all the major villains.

"Y-y-yes?" replied the Toiletnator in a frighten voice.

"Do you know how you foiled my plans once again to ruin kids' lives?!" shouted Father.

"Uh, n-n-no sir" replied the Toiletnator.

"You are perhaps one of the most worthless villains in the real world and I doubt you in the comic universe will be any better" said Father.

"Yea, we're all sick of you foiling all of our plans" added Mr. Boss who also was on his communicator.

"B-b-but this is my chance to please you Father, I should be the one to face the likes of this Crimson Chin" said the Toiletnator.

"Well, we don't have a choice in this manner since you ruined the other choices we had" said Mr. Boss.

"You mean that you are going to use me to destroy the Crimson Chin?" asked the Toiletnator in an astonished excited voice.

"Yea, yea, sure" replied Father.

"What?!" shouted Crocker who was beside Father, "You're going to rely on someone like that?"

"Hey now, we allowed the likes of someone who has lived with his mother to build such an invention to teleport the Toiletnator into the comic universe" said Father.

"Fair enough" said Crocker, "but how does the Toiletnator fit into our scheme of destroying the image of the Crimson Chin and exposing what the likes of this so-called Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder is really Timmy Turner?"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure the Toiletnator would come up something, hopefully" replied Mr. Boss.

Meanwhile, back at Sector V, Number 1 was just about finished debriefing the rest of Sector V and its new member-Timmy Turner on what to do about Father's plans to destroy the image of the Crimson Chin.

"So it's agreed then" said Number 1, "we should find a sort of an invention that would send one of those villains or a robot the Delightful Children have built into the comic universe of the Crimson Chin. Do any of you have any suspects in mind who would be obsessed with the comic or perhaps the Crimson Chin's sidekick?"

Then Timmy raised his hand.

"Yes Number T-B 2" said Number 1 as he acknowledged Timmy's presence.

"Uh, I think my anti-kid teacher Mr. Crocker might have the capability of building one of those" replied Timmy.

"And how are you able to get this information?" asked Number 1.

"Isn't he the guy who believes that fairies are real?" asked Number 2 as he joined in.

"We had him on our radar for some time but we never really acted upon him" replied Number 5.

"His crazy theories are just as dumb as how Number 4 writes for his history paper" added Number 2.

"Hey!" cried Number 4.

"Well, this might have been one of the few chances that the likes of Denziel Crocker may have succeeded in plotting to destroy the Crimson Chin" said Timmy.

"If we only had a chance to actually go into the universe of this Crimson Chin I hope we can meet him in person" said Number 3.

"Well, it's not like we could all be wished into the very comic universe the Crimson Chin is in" said Timmy as what he was quite unaware that Cosmo was nearby disguised as a green hamster.

"I wish?" asked Cosmo as he was just a few feet away from Timmy, "Those are the very magic words just right for me."

"Cosmo, no you dolt!" cried Wanda who was disguised as a pink hamster running toward him.

Suddenly before everybody's eyes, they were immediately teleported from the Sector V tree house to the likes of the Crimson Chin comic universe.

"Wow, just what is this place?" asked Number 2 as he was quite unaware that the entire Sector V were teleported into the comic book.

"It seems that we have somehow teleported into the comic universe by an unknown force, maybe the very force that the likes of Father wishes to destroy" replied Number 1.

"Yea, sure we'll go with that" said Timmy as sweat ran down his forehead.

Timmy then turns and grabs Cosmo who was still disguised as a green hamster along with Wanda and turned a corner around a building.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" shouted Timmy who was in a panic attack and about to shriek in quite a hysterical mood.

"Yea, this is perhaps one of the most stupidest things you have done" added Wanda.

"But you know da rules" replied Cosmo, "Timmy says 'I wish' and all I did was grant it when I was in ear sight of him."

"But how will I make sure that I won't be able to expose you guys?" asked Timmy.

"I know exactly what to do" replied Cosmo as he used his wand and changed Timmy into Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and Wanda and himself into Ace and Clefto.

As Timmy went back to the rest of Sector V, Number 4 was wondering what happen to the new member of Sector V.

"Say, whatever happened to our new member?" asked Number 4.

"Are you not Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, the Crimson Chin's sidekick?" asked Number 1.

"As for Timmy Turner, operative Number T-B 2, he's safe in the Crimson Chin hideout" replied Timmy, "I was the one who brought you here with my uh, two reality changing super dogs to foil Father's plans of destroying the image of the Crimson Chin."

"Makes sense to me on how we got here" said Number 4.

"Yea, me too" added Number 2.

"Well, Number 5 says we should go and meet with this Crimson Chin and warn him about Father and his plans, whatever they are" said Number 5.

"Then let's move out" said Number 1.


	4. Crimson Chin's Hideout

Chapter 4: Crimson Chin's Hideout

After Sector V encountered the likes of Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, they finally arrived at the Crimson Chin's hideout, where the Crimson Chin himself openly greeted them.

"Greetings, Cleft, just who the heck are they?" asked the Crimson Chin.

"We're the Kids Next Door" replied Number 1, "we believe that Father has targeted the likes of you to ruin your reputation and to expose Cleft's secret identity."

"But before I go even further, just who the heck is this Father?" asked the Crimson Chin.

The scene then turns to the likes of the Toiletnator who was still trying to recover from his ordeal.

"I still need to go find this Crimson Chin" said the Toiletnator as he was trying to get himself up.

Suddenly, the Toiletnator's communicator rang and it was Father on the other line.

"Toiletnator, have you managed to find the Crimson Chin yet?" asked Father on the other line.

"Uh, no sir, I still haven't been able to maintain focus in this realm" replied the Toiletnator.

"You better find a plan on how you can ruin the Crimson Chin's reputation and expose this Cleft the Chin Wonder's true identity" added Father as he turned off the communicator.

The scene then changes to the likes of Denziel Crocker and the Delightful Children being quite upset with the Toiletnator ruining their plans.

"The Toiletnator screwed everything up!" cried Crocker.

"We should have sent our super robot to battle the Crimson Chin, then once the Chin has been defeated, Cleft could have just exposed himself to us" added the Delightful Children.

"I know that you two have problems with the Toiletnator meddling into our affairs" said Father, "but it seems to me that we're out of resources because of his meddling. Mr. Crocker, can you salvage your invention?"

"Unfortunately, the Toiletnator used up all of the power of my invention, there's no way now that I would be able to send a super robot into the comic universe or get the Toiletnator out of there" replied Crocker.

"Well, there's always a plus side to this, that we'll never see that idiot Toiletnator ever again" laughed Father, "I am going to give the Toiletnator's place to you Denziel Crocker. That plan of yours of putting painful neck braces around every child's neck sounds like a worthwhile effort to make kids miserable even if I don't buy into this fairy god parent theory of yours."

Once again, the scene switches back to the likes of the Toiletnator as he made a long trek journey to find the whereabouts of the Crimson Chin. Meanwhile, back at the Crimson Chin hideout, the Crimson Chin was still wondering what was Father's plans against him and he wanted to prepare himself for it.

"Cleft, I want you to take these Kids Next Door and go on patrol to find out who's going to ruin my reputation" said the Crimson Chin.

"Will do" replied Timmy.

"I just find this place to be just simply weird, just how the heck did we get here again?" asked Number 2.

"Number 5 isn't sure, but Number 5 suspects that the likes of those two suspicious dogs may have something to do with that" said Number 5 as she observed Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised Ace and Clefto.

"Oh come on Number 5, how can those two cute little dogs with fancy capes be responsible for this?" asked Number 3.

As Timmy while in his Cleft uniform led the patrol with Sector V, the Toiletnator finally spotted them.

"There they are, at least I have spotted them" said the Toiletnator as he noticed Timmy in his Cleft uniform along with the rest of Sector V, "but how should I be able to approach this?"

"Why don't you try follow my path?" asked a voice behind him.

As the Toiletnator turned around, he noticed there was a figure that looked quite a lot like the Crimson Chin and he was quite prepared to face him.

"Y-y-you won't be able to d-d-defeat me" said the Toiletnator as he readied himself.

"Oh relax" said the figure as it was revealed to be the Nega Chin, "I am the Nega Chin, the opposite of the Crimson Chin, I see there's a new villain on the block that wants to join the cause against the Crimson Chin."

"Uh, yea about that" said the Toiletnator.

"There's Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder right now, and I see some of what it appears to be his allies helping him" said the Nega Chin, "tell you what, uh, what is your name again?"

"I am known as the Toiletnator" replied the Toiletnator.

"A toilet-based super villain, I never have heard of that" said the Nega Chin, "well, you should certainly get cracking and get rid of Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and also help capture his two reality-changing super dogs while you're at it."

"Don't worry, you can count on me" said the Toiletnator as he went off to fight Cleft.

As members of Sector V began to wonder what was truly going on with the situation, Number 1 was quite fed up with "going on patrol" with Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder.

"Cleft, I know we were brought here into this world to protect the likes of the Crimson Chin's good name, but this is getting ridiculous" said Number 1.

"And where the heck is Number T-B 2, you said he would be at the Crimson Chin's hideout?" added Number 4.

"Look, I can explain that Number T-B 2 is in good hands with the Crimson Chin" replied Timmy, "he's safe and sound."

"Oh yea, I would like to see some proof of that first" said Number 4.

"Yea, Number 5 thinks something suspicious is going on here too" added Number 5.

"Maybe Number T-B 2 is playing hide and seek" added Number 3.

"Attention, Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and the Kids Next Door, prepare to face the wraith of the likes of the Toiletnator!" shouted the Toiletnator as he entered the scene.

The only response from members of Sector V was complete laughter while Timmy had already gotten into his fighting stance ready for a battle.

"Guys, why are you laughing?" asked Timmy as he along with Cosmo and Wanda were all prepared to face the Toiletnator.

"The Toiletnator is one of the stupidest villains we ever faced!" laughed Number 2.

"Don't pay attention to them" said the Nega Chin as he whispered behind the Toiletnator, "if you want me to help you, you are going to have to fight them no matter what."


	5. Toiletnator Attacks

Chapter 5: Toiletnator Attacks

As the likes of Timmy Turner still in his Cleft uniform with Sector V, the Toiletnator made his attack against the likes of Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and his allies.

"I have been sent from Father to reveal your true identity to the rest of the world and expose the powers that enable you to do just this" said the Toiletnator as he stood right in front of Timmy and the rest of Sector V.

The rest of Sector V just stood there before falling on the ground laughing quite hard.

"I can't breath!" laughed Number 4 as he began to roll back and forth on the ground.

"Yea, me too!" added Number 2.

"I bet the Toiletnator couldn't even hit a fly, let alone try to destroy a fictional comic-book hero" laughed Number 1.

"Are you going to just take that?" whispered the Nega-Chin who was right behind the Toiletnator, "I'm going to add you to my Villain League if you help destroy Cleft."

"In a league with real villains is my chance to first destroy the meddlesome Kids Next Door!" shouted the Toiletnator.

Suddenly the entire place began to shake as members of Sector V continued to laugh even harder at the Toiletnator's lame comments. Which gave the likes of Timmy quite a concern over the Toiletnator's powers to which he used the toilet paper to tie up members of Sector V. Then the Toiletnator gave an evil glare toward Timmy along with Ace and Clefto.

"Wow, I didn't even think he had it in him" said Timmy.

"Of course my new member of the Villain League has it in him" said a familiar voice as the likes of the Nega-Chin comes out of the shadows.

"Who the heck are you suppose to be?" asked Number 4 who was struggling to free himself.

"I am the Nega-Chin, the Crimson Chin's opposite and if the Toiletnator's original boss known as Father is willing to ruin the Crimson Chin's reputation, then I am all for it" replied the Nega-Chin as he made an evil laugh.

"Not while I am still around" replied Timmy as he got into his fighting stance.

"This is your chance Toiletnator" said the Nega-Chin, "do what you did to those who laughed at you."

"Yes, I'll finish my mission by revealing the likes of Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder!" replied the Toiletnator as he stood right in front of Timmy ready for a battle.

"That's what you think" said Timmy.

Timmy launched his attack against the likes of the Toiletnator, giving him a good punch and a good kick sending the Toiletnator crashing against the wall. The Toiletnator quickly recovered from the attack and raced toward Timmy and used his powers in attempt to tie up Timmy, but Timmy was too quick as he managed to dodge the rolls of toilet paper coming at him. Timmy then eventually grabbed an explosive disc he had equipped with and threw it at the Toiletnator sending him flying right in the air.

"Come on Toiletnator, don't disappoint me" said the Nega-Chin who was trying to encourage the Toiletnator to fight better.

The Toiletnator quickly recovered in mid-air as he noticed that Timmy was about to give him a good kick, but the Toiletnator countered and grabbed Timmy, throwing him against Ace and Clefto.

"Wow, I can't believe this villain is actually quite tough" said Wanda who was trying to get up.

"For some weirdo with the power of throwing toilet paper he's sure tough" added Cosmo.

"We have to free Sector V to help us get out of here before the Nega-Chin brings in reinforcements" said Wanda as she and Cosmo rushed over to where members of Sector V were tied up.

"Oh doggies!" shouted Number 3 in such excitement as Ace and Clefto began to chew on the toilet paper that tied up Sector V.

"Let's get the heck out of here before more trouble arrives" replied Number 5 as she was finally freed.

"Not so fast!" shouted the Nega-Chin as he leaped down right toward them, "I'm going to make sure that the Crimson Chin's reputation is going to be ruined forever and although even if the Toiletnator does come from the 3D world, and his boss is the likes of this Father, then I am all for it!"

"Come on, we can take him" said Number 4 as he was quite ready for a fight with the likes of the Nega-Chin.

"I don't think so!" shouted the Nega-Chin as he used his powers to form red spheres around members of Sector V along with Ace and Clefto.

"Oh no, this can't certainly be good" said Wanda.

Meanwhile, as Timmy and the Toiletnator were quite busy fighting each other, Timmy thought he could have the upper hand against the Toiletnator.

"Give it up creep" said Timmy, "there's no way you can win here."

"Want to take another guess Cleft?" asked the Nega-Chin as Timmy took a look behind him and notice that members of Sector V, Ace and Clefto were being held as prisoners.

"And now, since you are distracted" said the Toiletnator as he got up and used his toilet paper powers to tie up Timmy, "I am going to finally complete my mission for Father and not just simply only get respect with the villains of the comic universe but also the villains back home!"

"Wow, I can't believe you actually did it" said the Nega-Chin who was quite shocked and astonished of the Toiletnator's surprised success, "from the looks of it you were a loser in the 3D world, but when you somehow came into this comic universe you helped me defeat the likes of Cleft and his allies."

"Does this mean I get to be a member of your Villain League?" asked the Toiletnator.

"Yea, yea" replied the Nega-Chin as he snapped his fingers and the Bronze-Knee Cap came into the scene with a few other villains, "if we're going to ruin the Crimson Chin's reputation to also help your boss in the 3D world, then we're going to need to setup a trap!"


	6. Crimson Chin to the Rescue

Chapter 6: Crimson Chin to the Rescue

The likes of the Toiletnator was quite gleeful over his victory against his arch-nemeses of Sector V, but more importantly he had nearly completed his mission for the likes of Father after managing to capture the likes of Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, really Timmy Turner in disguise.

"Soon I will not just receive respect with the villains in the Crimson Chin comic book universe" boasted the Toiletnator, "but also with the likes of Father and his fellow villains back in my universe!"

"I don't believe how the Toiletnator could have defeated us in that manner" sighed Number 1 as he shook his head.

"Face it, you Kids Next Door allies of Cleft can not stop the likes of me the Nega-Chin from taking over the Crimson Chin's universe and why not maybe the Toiletnator's boss Father may also help boast my career to make kids like you miserable everywhere" laughed the Nega-Chin.

"Not while I am around!" cried a familiar voice to Cleft and also to the other villains.

The Crimson Chin busted right into the hideout with his super strength and went right at the likes of the Bronze-Knee Cap and other villains who were with him knocking each one of them unconscious.

"It's the Crimson Chin!" shouted Timmy with such excitement.

"Well it's about time" replied Number 4.

"I'm going to need a little help getting rid of these villains" said the Crimson Chin as he rushed over to the likes of where the Kids Next Door were being held and used his Chin vision to free them.

"So you think you can still stop me?" asked the Nega-Chin, "Toiletnator, why don't you take care of your enemies from your universe while I take on the Crimson Chin."

"With pleasure" replied the Toiletnator as he gave an evil grin and turned to Sector V.

"Numbers 4 and 3, free Cleft and also the two dogs" ordered Number 1 as he along with Numbers 2 and 5 concentrated their attention against the likes of the Toiletnator.

"Come on, we have to free them" said Number 4 as he along with Number 3 began to approach the likes of Timmy, Ace and Clefto.

"Let's free those doggies" suggested Number 3.

"You two are not freeing anyone" said the Bronze-Knee Cap who managed to recover from the attack, "because I the Bronze-Knee Cap shall be the one to stop the likes of you two."

"Number 3, duck!" cried Number 4 as he and Number 3 ducked to dodge the oncoming sharp-spiny balls from his knee cap to which only hit the Toiletnator as he attempted to make his move on Numbers 1, 2 and 5.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be on your side!" cried the Toiletnator as he turned to the Bronze-Knee Cap.

"Well excuse me!" replied the Bronze-Knee Cap, "At least I am don't use the toilet in effort for transportation like you do!"

"Oh, that is it!" cried the Toiletnator as his face grew quite red.

"Say evil version of myself" said the Crimson Chin as he was fighting the likes of the Nega-Chin and began to notice the Toiletnator making his move on the Bronze-Knee Cap, "isn't the new guy on your team about to fight with a veteran member of your team?"

"Say, you're right" replied the Nega-Chin as he turned around and noticed the Toiletnator about to fight the Bronze-Knee Cap, "Toiletnator, Bronze-Knee Cap I order you two to stop fighting!"

"Now's my chance" said the Crimson Chin as he used his Chin vision to be used against the spheres trapping Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda.

"What, no!" cried the Nega-Chin as he noticed that Timmy was freed by the likes of the Crimson Chin, he then turns his anger to the likes of the Toiletnator, "You! This is all your fault! If you haven't concentrated so much attention on your pathetic differences I might have won and you would have accomplished your mission but as a result of this I am going to make sure you'll spend the rest of all eternity in the comic universe!"

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" asked the Toiletnator.

"Nothing, come on fellows let's get the heck out of here and find a new hideout" replied the Nega-Chin as he and members of his Villain League left the scene.

"Wow, that was quicker than I ever imagined" said the Crimson Chin.

"But what are we going to do about Father?" asked Timmy.

"Oh, I think we have some sort of a plan crafted up" replied Number 2.

Meanwhile back at the Delightful Children's mansion, Father was anxiously waiting on the return of the likes of the Toiletnator but also had other anti-kid plans in store thanks to the likes of Denziel Crocker.

"While I am waiting for the likes of the Toiletnator to come back, if he ever returns which would be an improvement just show us your invention on making kids miserable" said Father to Crocker.

"Fellow adults I have here placed on the table one of the world's most painful monitor devices, obviously something to which other members of the adult community refused to promote due to my belief of Fairy God Parents following every miserable child" replied Crocker.

"As long as it makes kids miserable, I don't really care about your theories about these Fairy God Parents" said Father, "invention approved."

"Not so fast Father!" shouted a deep heroic voice as there was a strange yellow light that appeared with the likes of Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, the Crimson Chin, Ace, Clefto and members of Sector V ready for battle.

"How did you Kids Next Door managed to get back from the universe of the Crimson Chin?" asked Crocker.

"We got some help from people the likes of the Crimson Chin knows" replied Number 5.

"Since you were going to ruin my reputation in effort to make kids everywhere miserable, I am going to ensure that you and your fellow villains won't ever do it again" said the Crimson Chin as he cracked his knuckles as he readied for battle.

"This is the part where we experience quite a lot of pain?" asked Crocker.

"I'm afraid so" replied the Crimson Chin as he leaped right into battle.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Father won't be doing this again anytime soon" said Number 1, "so it's safe to say that the reputation of the Crimson Chin is safe as it should be."

"Anytime you want to change things back to normal sport?" asked Wanda as she whispered to Timmy.

"Uh, not yet" replied Timmy as he enjoyed watching the fight between the Crimson Chin, Father and the rest of the villains.


End file.
